epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Love Blade
The Love Blade is a al sword available for Matt in . Description The Love Blade is a bright pink sword with engraved markings on the blade. The cross-guard is in the shape of a heart with heart shaped gem in the middle of said cross-guard. The cross-guard has two wings, one on each side. The swords pommel is also in the shape of a heart. It also has a pink engraving down the center. The Love Blade gives Matt a large Attack penalty, but provides great boosts to all defensive stats. In fact, it has the single highest stats for , and out of all Swords (Dragon's Feather has more , though it also has an HP penalty). Combined with the healing and buff boosts, the Love Blade is perfect for defensive tactics and goes great with the Agnry Faic Flair. Because Target will override Lovable on Defend, the player can use Target Flairs to draw in single-target and random-target attacks, keeping the other players alive. The Love Blade pairs particularly well with the Space Ace and Space Helmet. The Love Blade can also slightly debuff , but this is an insignificant effect. For pure buffing purposes, the Love Blade faces some competition from the Devil's Fork. While the Love Blade has better defenses, the Devil's Fork has the ability to readily apply to foes, making it synergize better with the skillsets of other players. The Love Blade resists , , and . Death and Doom resistances become immunities at level 5. Found in the Warp Zone, it is part of the reward of Amy's quest (available only during Valentine's Day). * * |lvl1HP = 10% |lvl2HP = 15% |lvl3HP = 20% |lvl4HP = 25% |lvl5HP = 30% |lvl1ATK = -50% |lvl2ATK = -50% |lvl3ATK = -50% |lvl4ATK = -50% |lvl5ATK = -50% |lvl1DEF = 10% |lvl2DEF = 15% |lvl3DEF = 20% |lvl4DEF = 25% |lvl5DEF = 30% |lvl1MDF = 10% |lvl2MDF = 15% |lvl3MDF = 20% |lvl4MDF = 25% |lvl5MDF = 30% |lvl1EVA = 5% |lvl2EVA = 10% |lvl3EVA = 15% |lvl4EVA = 20% |lvl5EVA = 20% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Holy |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Dark |res2num = long50 |resist3type = StatusPair |resist3 = Death |res3num = long100 |Element % = 50% |Element = Holy |DefendStatusPower = 1x |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 60% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 70% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 80% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 90% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 100% |lvl1AtkStatusStrength = 10% |lvl2AtkStatusStrength = 10% |lvl3AtkStatusStrength = 15% |lvl4AtkStatusStrength = 15% |lvl5AtkStatusStrength = 20% |item21 = Food#5Cupcake |item21icon = EBF5 Item Cupcake.png |item21number = 1 |item31 = Jungle Flower |item31number = 4 |item41 = Food#5Dragon Fruit |item41icon = EBF5 Item Dragon Fruit.png |item41number = 4 |item42 = Food#5Cloudberries |item42icon = EBF5 Item Cloudberries.png |item42number = 4 |item51 = Moon Pearl |item51number = 2 |item52 = Jungle Flower |item52number = 8}} * * * |lvl2HP = 5% |lvl3HP = 10% |lvl4HP = 15% |lvl5HP = 20% |lvl1ATK = 20% |lvl2ATK = 30% |lvl3ATK = 40% |lvl4ATK = 50% |lvl5ATK = 60% |lvl1MAG = 20% |lvl2MAG = 30% |lvl3MAG = 40% |lvl4MAG = 50% |lvl5MAG = 60% |lvl3EVA = 5% |lvl4EVA = 5% |lvl5EVA = 10% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Holy |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Dark |res2num = long50 |resist3type = StatusPair |resist3 = Curse+Bad Luck |res3num = long100 |Element % = 50% |Element = Holy |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 60% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 70% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 80% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 90% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 100% |AtkStatusStrength = 1x |BonusSkillPower = 50/4 |BonusSkillChance = (35%) |item21 = Food#5Cupcake |item21icon = EBF5 Item Cupcake.png |item21number = 1 |item31 = Jungle Flower |item31number = 4 |item41 = Food#5Dragon Fruit |item41icon = EBF5 Item Dragon Fruit.png |item41number = 4 |item42 = Food#5Cloudberries |item42icon = EBF5 Item Cloudberries.png |item42number = 4 |item51 = Moon Pearl |item51number = 2 |item52 = Cutie Worm |item52icon = EBF5 Foe Icon Cutie Worm.png |item52number = 1}} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Swords Category:Matt